


Flowers for You

by Coolez



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Everything is SFW, F/F, First Multi-chap LLS fic thanks, Romance, YouChika, chikayou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolez/pseuds/Coolez
Summary: After an accident during her swimming competition, You is found to be losing her memories bit by bit, slowly forgetting everything around her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @xswordeyesx on Tumblr with the following:  
> 016: “I could never leave you, I love you too much!”  
> 004: “Is it possible to love too much?”  
> 006: “I will always be there protect you.”  
> 030: “Can I kiss you?” 
> 
> The parts in italics represents a flashback.

Sky-blue. Pitch-black.  
She saw nothing else in between those two colours.

For a brief moment when light fell upon her blue orbs, she’d swear saw a streak of warm orange.  
“You-chan!” was all she heard, before her eyes closed again into somber once again.

And by the next time she awoke, all around were almost monochrome with it being not particularly welcoming. There was a rigid smell of drugs everywhere, making it too hard to pinpoint where its source was, if there was any specific.

Yes – all about her were just sad, sad tones. She’d wanted to take off, run away, but somehow, her body wouldn’t move. Inch by inch, her hand had reached out. Her mouth opened to seek, but no words could escape her mouth. It was as if she’d been paralyzed, but not enough. At that very instance, she felt the one and only she’d felt in a long time – fear.

“You-chan!” a voice, distant though it sounds, run through her ears. Desperate, she searched for the oh-so familiar sound, but in her desperation, she met with absolutely nothing. Yet, as she gave in to the plain sight, a streak passed by her, that same, kind orange from her memory before.

“You-chan!” she heard her name again, this time, the source of the voice had grabbed her hand. You blinked once, twice, until she was aware as to where she was again.  
The hospital.

“C- Chika-chan?” the ashen-haired had her voice low, having just regained consciousness.

“You-chan!” this time, the voice loud and clear to her ears, that childhood friend of hers began to sniffle. You slowly sat up, a bit confused, and her head aching a bit.  
“O- ow!” she mildly screamed. Shaking off Chika’s hand instinctively, both of You’s palms grabbed her head, where she felt that it has been now bandaged all neat over her top.

“You-chan! Don’t move yet.” Chika jolted, gently pushing her friend down back onto the bed. Once again, her back touched the not-exactly-soft white-blanketed mattress, and her head rested firmly on top of the snow-white pillow. You did not speak; her blue eyes merely resonated into Chika’s reds. When she blinked, so did Chika. Her blue eyes sparkled with Chika’s red, which also acted as the roaring sun of a tensed evening.

“I- I was so worried, You-chan.” Chika finally spoke again, “Y- you, you fell, You-chan. Hit your head, suffered a concussion. You’ve been asleep for three days.” Her voice trembled, totally unlike her usual, over-the-top optimistic self.

When You had heard that, she closed her eyelids. Like magic, memories of that day’s event flashed by her, almost in an instance, as she recollects every little detail of what exactly went down the other day. The other day; her swimming competition.

_As the student representing Tokyo High leaped off the platform that once held her feet, it marked the turn of Uranohoshi High School’s swimmer – You Watanabe. As soon as the previous girl had left the playing field, as well as the judges briefly evaluating her on paper, You was given the signal that it was time for her to climb the ladder leading to the high platform._

_When she’d reached the top, You now oversees the entire arena, and all those around, cheering. In one particular corner, the cheering was indeed the loudest; no doubt, as that’s where sat her group of friends from Aqours, as well pretty much the entirety of her school, here to cheer her on. Yet, those cheers were deaf in her ears; she was hearing none of it, not even the announcer that spoke loudest of all. You Watanabe, at this time of all, was in a world of her own._

_To outsiders – everyone else in the arena alike, with their eyes on her, she seemed to be sporting nothing less than an aura that screamed ‘cool’. With her two eyes opened at that right amount, those sky-coloured orbs of her at the distance, seemingly focused, while her lips twirled into a blank, yet feeling expression, she seemed to be the type where people would fawn over._

_But that wasn’t the case._

_You Watanabe, amidst all the loud screaming and even so from that height, was not paying attention. In fact, she hadn’t been doing so for quite a while now, days so forth, really. Her mind was simply afloat – she’d just way too much to think about, that importance had triumphed even one of the most important competitions of her life._

_In name: Chika Takami._

_Mikan-lover. Ball of sunshine. Leader of Aqours. A huge fan of the second ever Love Live! winner, μ’s_ _. You’s childhood friend and best friend, since perhaps before she could even count. And now – the one person who had captured You’s heart, the one that, at one thought of, would send You flying – figuratively. Chika Takami is indeed an important individual. So important, in fact, You stands up on this stage of her big day, only to stagger, because she was thinking of her._

_It was very, very frustrating._

_For the entirety of Aqours, really. They’d done their best, and all they could. Even put on a little show, a compelling drama of the months building up to where they stood that day, but all in vain.  
They’d lost._

_The zero had turned to one – but one was not enough. It never was.  
Maybe the school wouldn’t go anywhere, not just yet – but that will never erase the fact that it will never be the same ever again._

_There was still a chance to turn the tide – after all, even the legendary μ’s closed the competition of the second Love Live!, not the first. Yet a lost stays a lost – for a moment of time, all around the club were gloom, the empty faces of each member staring at the ground at their every meeting. True, one or two might had words to spill during those times, yet none came out. Everyone was mutual – they’d understand each other better than anyone else._

_Until one of Yoshiko’s random fallen angel outbreak, was there a tiny giggle that echoed across the room. Ruby had laughed first, followed by Hanamaru, before the sighing third years joined in. Riko merely looked on and smiled, that after quite a while, she felt she breathed fresher air In the clubroom. You gave her best grin, nudging Chika to join along._

_But the usually responsive Chika didn’t budge until You had called her name at least five times._

_“Chika-chan?” You tapped on the leader’s shoulder for the fifth time._  
“Uwa! You-chan…” surprised, Chika squeaked, though not loud enough to counter the others’ laughs.  
“Are you okay, Chika-chan?” You had one of her eyebrows raised, staring right into Chika’s eyes.  
“Hum- What? Hehe.” Chika first blinked in confusion, but as her ears got accustomed to the in-name contagious chuckling around her, she herself had dived in as well, totally ignoring You’s question.

_There she goes again._

_There was still something up, and it was obvious, at least, to You.  
Yet she’d never brought it up anymore to ask, nor had Chika turned to her and answered that very question she’d enquired earlier._

_Which brings us to this day._

_You stood above all, staring at the sky over the horizon of the stadium she was in. Her line of sight was unhindered, yet not the same could be said of her thoughts._  
Her legs wobbled as she approached the end of the platform, and from then on her eyes slowly closed. She breathed in steadily, but she couldn’t help but feel a lump at her throat.  
And when the whistle blew, her leap of faith began, but not on purpose.

– Ah.

You placed her right palm on her forehead, looking down upon herself.

“I- I’m in the hospital.” She mumbled.  
Chika nods.

You looked up, the brim of her eyes already tainted with drops of tears falling off of it. She’d brought her free hand to conceal, but to no avail was she successful at hiding it.  
You Watanabe was crying.

“I- I’m sorry, Chika-chan, I-”

Before You could finish her sentence, Chika lunged at her, rashly, yet carefully, trapping her in an embrace. You, unable to even speak any long, simply returned the gesture of affection, burying herself into Chika’s shoulder.

“You-chan,” Chika grasped her tighter, “You-chan,” and then repeated, “You-chan.” and repeated again, each time more audible than the other.

“It was me, wasn’t it, You-chan?” You softened her own grip, eyes slowly widening. “Chika-chan-”  
“I’m sorry, You-chan, I know it’s my fault.” Chika mumbled against You’s ear. You pulled away, looking right at her forlorn friend.  
“The leader shouldn’t act this way, yet-” You grabbed each side of Chika’s shoulder and shook her head, vigorously, while tears naturally came to her.

“It isn’t like that!” You sniffed, “It isn’t your fault, Chika-chan.”

Chika looked up, and for a moment, their eyes met, until the orange head decided to avert her gaze again. You brought her palms away from her shoulder, and once reached Chika’s face, she had them gently slapped onto those soft, soft cheeks of hers.

“Chika-chan.” You pulled Chika’s face from that downward position, to one which allowed their eyes to meet again, this time, not at a brief. “It isn’t your fault.”

_“But it is,”_ You could feel those eyes staring back into hers scream.

“Chika-chan.” You softly let go, briefly, before locking Chika into an embrace once more. “How could it ever be your fault?” she sighed, her breath warm against Chika’s bare neck.

“I – I didn’t say anything to you before your competition, so…”

It was true, that before the competition began, and when You had met up with the rest of Aqours before it, Chika was silent, as such she has been since Love Live! had ended. While each and every other member of Aqours had each gave their ‘good lucks’, Chika never gave hers. In fact, she’d barely made eye contact with that childhood friend of hers, only doing so by accident every some moments that You would look at her while in the circle surrounded by others.

“Chika-chan,” You sighed, softening the hug, “You’re worrying about that?”

“Mhm,” Chika nods, sniffing.

“It wasn’t your fault, it never was.”  
“After all, you were the one who gave me the strength to try in the first place.”

“Chika-chan,” You looked at her a smiled, “It was thanks to you I made it that far – and besides, I still have next year!” she happily smirked, positioning her right hand into a salute; “Aye aye!”

“That’s right! And we can still enter the next Love Live! too!” seeing such a sight, the orange-haired leader quickly wiped away her own tears, before falling into a grin herself. “We’ll do this together.”

“Yes!” You laughed as well, content to finally see a happy Chika – but right then, also very, very confused.

“Chika-chan,” she blinked, “Why are we in the hospital?”


End file.
